Untying Knots
by Vinividivinci
Summary: Okay - so the only person not to have done a Threads story has now done one. Sigh. Read it and say - I think I've read this before.
1. Chapter 1

_**I just read Mandarax story, How Sam Agreed to Go Fishing (read it - it's fun!) and I realized - oh heavens, Vini has done so many stories that have been done before, but never a Threads story. So - this is my Threads - story - or maybe **_**_prequel. Silly, and done - but hey, I need a break from Angst and Adventure sometimes. So, in case you've found yourself with a shortage of Threads, here's my little version._**

"I've broken off my engagement."

Jack froze, not sure what to say or how to react. He swallowed and yet the lump in his throat didn't want to go down. Crap – this was _so_ not his forte. He didn't do this kind of thing. Just ask Sara, just ask all his girlfriends starting in high school. Jack O'Neill didn't know what to say or do at a time like –

"Uh – I'm sorry?" There, that was appropriate wasn't it? Except the look of surprise, and possibly disappointment on her face had him closing his eyes and practically groaning. Okay, so maybe _not_ the appropriate response. "Uh – are you okay Carter? I mean, he didn't hurt you or do something or – something?" There – concern. _That_ had to be good – didn't it?

"No, no he didn't do anything. I'm afraid I was the one who hurt him."

All sorts of thoughts scrambled through his brain. She hurt _him_? Well, he knew Carter was tough and had advanced hand-to-hand but surely she wouldn't – "Oh, you mean you hurt his feelings?" He gave a silent sigh of relief.

Her forehead crinkled in confusion. "Yes. What did you -?" Her lips turned up slightly. "You didn't think I meant I had actually – zatted him or something, did you?"

"Of course not Carter", he answered, looking indignant. "You'd never use an unauthorized alien weapon on Earth." He gave a shamefaced grin. "I figured you'd slugged him or something."

She giggled, and immediately looked guilty, as if laughing about anything to do with Pete was somehow in bad taste. "No", she said, sounding more serious, "I meant I hurt him by breaking it off with him." Her eyes filled slightly. "He really loved me but -"

"But?"

She shrugged, which of course meant absolutely nothing to him at all. He thought back suddenly to the moment she'd shown up at his house, that incredibly uncomfortable moment when Kerry had been there. She'd wanted to say something to him about Pete, but then Kerry had come out of the house. She'd been having doubts and they'd clearly been more than she could deal with.

"Are you – okay with this Carter? I mean, is it something you can resolve? Maybe it's just – pre-wedding jitters or something?"

She looked slightly peeved at that and he felt even more uncomfortable. She should be talking to Daniel, not to him. Daniel _did_ emotion and feelings and 'lean on me I'm here for you' kinds of things. He, Jack O'Neill, was more the 'stick his foot in his mouth and say exactly the wrong thing at the wrong time' kind of guy.

"Look Carter, I'm not quite sure what you want me to say." He finally decided honesty was the best policy. Of course he wasn't about to be totally honest with her. He wasn't going to jump up and down and shout, at the top of his lungs, 'spud-head is GONE'. No, that would be far from professional or mature or what a general would do – but it was absolutely, totally, and completely what he _wanted_ to do.

"Say what you think Sir – Jack", she told him. "I – want to know how you really feel."

Okay, so he'd just covered that in his mind. He looked at her carefully, considering what it would be possible to say to her, in his office, on base, deep underground, while they were both in uniform.

"Please Jack. I need to know."

Okay that did it. _Damn_ it! Why did she have to pull out 'Jack' at a time like this? It meant this was serious – that she really wanted honesty and for him to do the feeling thing. He sighed. He'd had no trouble when her father was dying and he had no trouble when she – or any of those close to him were in trouble or in need. So why couldn't he do it now, when she was standing on the other side of his desk – ? Hell, that was _it_. She was standing on the other side of his desk. His _general's_ desk.

He stood suddenly pushing his chair back into the wall. She looked surprised, and a little worried, as if she wondered if she'd overstepped a boundary.

"Come on", he said, walking around the desk. "Not here."

"Uh, where are we going Sir?" She asked as he walked toward the door, waving her to follow him.

"Out of here."

He didn't say another word, just walked as quickly as he could down the corridor. When they got to the elevator he jabbed the button, determined that the car would get there faster if he pushed harder. He didn't look at her, instead he looked at the light, wishing it would turn white. He tapped his foot on the concrete floor.

Finally the elevator arrived and the door opened. He moved in quickly –

"Ooph! Oh – I'm sorry General. I didn't see -"

"Ts'okay Captain", he waved at Captain Avery. "No problem – my fault. Coming Colonel?"

Sam smiled at Avery as he exited and hurried into the elevator. She watched as the general stabbed at the button again. She continued to glance at him but he still wasn't looking at her. She could feel her heart sink to her knees. What had prompted her to tell him now, like this? And why the hell had she pushed him for his answer. It's not like he could look at her and tell her how happy he was that she'd dumped poor Pete and 'oh, by the way Colonel, I'm madly in love with you and would you marry me and have my babies'.

She giggled, which caused Jack – no, no, the _general_ – to look at her.

"Everything okay Carter?" he asked.

She didn't have time to answer before the doors opened and he strode out. This time there was – fortunately – no one else there. He made his way over to the second bank of elevators and did his little button massacring again. The elevator was already there so the doors opened immediately. They again rode up in silence.

Sam was feeling incredibly uncomfortable, not knowing what was going on. She'd never seen the general quite like this before. He appeared almost – angry – no, that wasn't quite right. He was certainly determined, although she thought she detected an air of nervousness about him. That couldn't be though – usually he was only nervous when one of the Joint Chiefs showed up. He wasn't even usually nervous around evil alien villains.

"Crap!" O'Neill stopped beside the guard's desk on the top level. "Sergeant, can I borrow your phone." He turned to Sam and grimaced. "Forgot to tell Walter – oh Walter, hi, it's General O'Neill. Yeah, I uh – just wanted you to know that I've had a personal emergency come up – no, nothing too bad – it's just – a leak, yeah, a leak at my house. I've headed over there to fix it. Oh, and I'm taking Colonel Carter with me. She's good at fixing – leaks. You know where to reach me – okay. Bye."

He handed the phone back to the curious Sergeant and headed out to the parking lot. Fortunately he had his keys in his pocket because he hadn't been thinking when he'd left. He glanced at Sam and realized she didn't even have a coat and it was chilly out today.

"Sorry." He took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"Sir, you don't need -"

"Yes I do Carter. I'm the one who dragged you out of there."

"Uh Sir – where are we _going_?"

"Just – away from the base. Are you okay with that?" He stopped and suddenly wanted to groan. What the _hell_ had he been thinking? He'd practically kidnapped her, for god's sake. "I just – needed to get away. You don't mind coming?"

"No, of course not." Her voice sounded soft and gentle and – hell, he grabbed her hand and headed towards his truck.

He opened the door for her, like an old fashioned gentleman and then got into the driver's side and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. He gave a small wave to the guard on duty at the gate and then was heading down the mountain road.

There was more silence in the car and he was pretty sure she must be thinking he'd totally lost his mind. Maybe he had, but he figured that if she wanted honesty then hell, he was going to give her honesty. He just couldn't do it in a room that still held too many memories of Hammond, with the gate outside the window and with nosey Daniel and wise Teal'c just _waiting_ to come to his office at the exact wrong time. And then of course, there was Walter – guaranteed to totally screw up any moment of honesty. No this was better, even if she did think he had lost his mind.

She wondered briefly if he had lost his mind, but then realized this was Jack O'Neill she was thinking about. He didn't do things the way most – normal – people did. Oh, it wasn't that he was _ab_normal, it was simply that he had an unconventional way of looking at things and of dealing with things. She wanted to grin – hell, it was one of the reasons she – no, don't go there Sam.

The last few days had been a whirlwind of emotion. They'd almost lost the planet, she'd found out that Jack was dating Kerry Johnson (she wasn't sure which was worse – total destruction of Earth or Jack dating that, that – okay, don't be catty Sam), her father had died and she'd broken off her engagement to a nice, decent, _caring_ man. Then, to top it all off, she'd gotten up this morning and decided it was time to open the door to that shitty room. Why had she thought that was a good idea, and why had she decided to go to his office? And why the hell were they travelling down the mountain?

Yup – he'd lost his mind alright, but then he had good company, because so had she.

He pulled into his driveway and turned off the engine. He took one look at her and closed his eyes. He was such an idiot. "Want to come in?"

She finally laughed. "_Now_ you ask me?"

He grinned in response and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Come on, I'll make some coffee and then we can – you know", he waved his hands around, causing her to laugh even harder. He shrugged and opened the door.

This time she got out at the same time and walked with him to his front door. While he fumbled for his keys she couldn't help but look at him, thinking how handsome and distinguished and just plain sexy he was. For a brief moment she fantasized that he was going to grab her and take her to his bedroom and rip her clothes off and –

"Sam?"

"Huh?" She looked at him, startled.

"Aren't you coming in?"

"Oh, yeah." She could feel her face flame and noticed that he was looking at her strangely. She wanted to groan, praying he couldn't guess what had been going through her mind. She hoped he thought her red face was from the cold, not from the heat – the very _hot_ heat of her imagination.

She followed him into his living room, and allowed herself a small peek at his butt. Her mind went back to that fantasy, but this time it was her turn to rip _his _clothes off –

"Sam?" This time he was laughing at her and she felt herself blush even more.

"Sorry Sir – my mind was wandering a bit."

"Yeah? What were you thinking about so hard there?"

Hard! Yeah – oh crap! "Nothing important Sir – really."

"Okay. Look sit down and I'll go put some coffee on. I'll be right back."

He couldn't help but wonder what she'd been thinking. He was positive she'd blushed when he'd spoken to her but he couldn't possibly figure out what would make Sam Carter blush. Of course, he'd love to be able to find out – and maybe _cause_ her to blush, but he figured that was highly unlikely – at least not after eight years together.

God, had it really been that long? He knew her better than almost anyone else in his life, except maybe Teal'c or Daniel. He didn't think – no, in fact he _knew_ – that he'd never been this close to anyone, including Sara. As much as he'd loved his wife, he'd had to keep so many things secret from her. He'd had to separate his work from his home life, which wasn't always a bad thing, but it meant there was too much he couldn't share.

Of course he still had to separate his life when dealing with Sam. It's not like he could let her into his personal life, not like he could with Daniel and Teal'c. Even though there was no actual sexism on his team – at least he hoped not – he did have to maintain a distance with her that he didn't with the others. Which was ridiculous really, considering that if he'd been gay – but he wasn't so there was no point thinking about that.

What he was doing was procrastinating. He finished making the coffee and watched as it began to drip down into the pot. He could feel his heart beating much too fast and wanted to kick his own butt. It's not like she was going to zat him or pull out a hidden staff weapon and strike him dead. She could simply get up and say 'you've got it wrong Sir, I think of you like a father or very much older brother.'

"Shit!" he pulled his hand back from the pot.

"Are you okay Sir?" she called.

"Yeah, just spilled a little coffee. I'll be right out."

He handed her the mug of coffee, with one sugar, two cream, just the way she liked it. He sat on the other end of the couch – not too close but he didn't want it to look like he was avoiding her.

"So – you broke up with Pete?" Well wasn't _that_ a sparkling and witty opener. Jack meet moron – no Jack _is_ moron!

"Yes." She took a sip of coffee, watching him over the rim.

"And, you're what, relieved?"

"Yes", she smiled. "I"ve been agonizing about it for a while now. I – he was a sweet guy and he really loved me, which was why it was so hard, but it just didn't feel right."

"Yeah, you mentioned you were having second thoughts."

She looked at him in surprise.

"You know – when you came over that -" Okay, so maybe he shouldn't have mentioned that. At least that's what he figured when she put her mug down and looked sad, worried, upset maybe?

"I'm sorry Sir I – you and Miss Johnson. I don't want – will she be – I mean, maybe I shouldn't be here?"

Now that had to be the most confusing sentence Sam Carter had ever uttered. He looked at her in wonder when it dawned on him that she was flustered. He began to feel much better.

"As far as I know she wouldn't care", he said calmly. "Not that she'll ever know. I mean, why _would_ she?"

"Well because – I mean, isn't she your – I don't want to presume, but it was obvious when I came over that – and she's very pretty. I understand that you're a normal man – of _course_ you're a normal man – there was never any doubt and as such you want – or need, not that you – I mean, it's none of my business – your needs I mean - but not being able to – and the fact that she's _not_ military must have been a relief."

He stared at her in amazement. That was the most convoluted conversation he'd ever heard and the wonder of it was he understood the whole thing and was really having a difficult time not breaking into laughter. And people accused him of not being able to communicate.

"There's nothing between Agent Johnson and myself", he said bluntly. "We only dated for a little while and then called it off."

"Really?" she looked at him with – what was that – hope? "I'm – sorry."

"You are?" he grinned, thinking back to his office a short – what was it, an hour ago.

He could see the grin slowly break out on her face. "No", she admitted. "I'm thrilled actually. I hated the fact that you were together. She's too – cute."

"Too cute?" he raised his brows. "Why, you don't think I should date a – cute – woman?"

"Well, of course. But _not_ Miss Johnson."

"Okay", he nodded. "I can do that – or _not_ do that I guess."

"I – was she upset?"

He had to be flattered at the fact that she assumed that he'd been the one to break up with Kerry, rather than vice-versa. Still, in the spirit of honesty with which he'd decided to have this conversation, he had to tell the truth. "She broke up with me", he told her.

He wanted to kick himself when he saw Sam's face fall. "She said it was because of my 'issues'", he informed her quickly.

"Your – issues?" She frowned in confusion. "What issues?"

"Well, there was really only one. Uh Sam", he decided to change the subject. "You know you asked me – back at my office – how I really felt about you breaking up with Pete?"

"Yes?" Her eyes found his and then flicked away quickly.

"Well, I didn't tell you the truth – or at least I didn't tell you how I really felt and I – couldn't, not there. Look, you know I wanted nothing more than your happiness, right?"

She nodded.

"And I would have done anything, anything at all to ensure that?"

"Yes", she said softly. He felt a warm – tingle – of something at her reply. She believed in him which meant so much.

"I would even, _did_ even try and be happy for you and Pete. I figured that if that's what, who you really wanted, then I would be happy for you."

She nodded again, but this time her eyes didn't leave his face.

"But it was hell", he admitted. "I hated the fact that you were with him, that you were going to marry him and – when you told me you'd broken up I wanted to get up and holler and dance on my desk."

"You did?" her lips began curling up.

"Oh yeah. I just figured I'd better not or else Walter would call good old Doc MacKenzie and they'd haul me off to that padded room."

"I would have told them that you weren't crazy", she informed him. "I would have told them that you were -"

"That I was?"

"Jack – you were just being Jack."

He grinned. "That would have satisfied them, I'm sure."

She grinned back but then began to feel uncomfortable and again dropped her head. "What issue?" she asked again.

He sighed, knowing he had to deal with this now. "You."

Her head whipped up so fast he was sure her neck would be sore tomorrow. "Me?"

"Mmm hmm", he smiled crookedly. "She recognized that – I could never really love another woman -" he stopped, wondering if he was going too far, too fast.

"_Another_?"

"Yeah", he sighed. "She knew that I was – in love already. She wanted to know why we – I – hadn't done something about it a long time ago."

"And what did you say?"

"Nothing – at least not then. I thought about it though and realized that I couldn't – wouldn't. I – you know I'd never do anything to hurt you or your career -?"

She nodded. "I know", she said softly. "But – things change", she told him.

"They do?"

"Mmm hmm. This week – it's as if everything came together. We almost got annihilated, my Dad-"

He reached over and touched her hand, offering her quiet sympathy. She gave a small smile. "And then Pete took me to show me a house he'd bought for us. It was at that moment I realized – I had been searching so desperately for normal that I missed what was in front of my face."

"Which was?"

"That I didn't want normal. I wanted crazy and scary and fun and – and above all I wanted someone who would be there for me always, but who also knew I was okay by myself. I wanted someone who would die for me – but who also knew I'd do the same for him. I wanted someone I could talk to about the latest alien I'd encountered, and someone who expected miracles from me – and at the same time made me believe I could perform them. I wanted someone who could make me laugh at the stupidest times, usually when we were about to be killed – and who could make me believe in honor and duty – and doing what was right, even if it meant giving up what you wanted more than anything in the world."

"I – see. And did you – find this someone?"

"Oh yeah", she told him. "In fact I realized that he had been there the whole time. And you know what else?"

He shook his head, staring at her intently.

"On his death bed my father told me to go for it, to not let rules stand in my way. So Sir – here I am, and there are no rules anywhere in sight."

He grinned slowly and looked at the woman opposite him, not quite sure what to say, but for once not nervous about sticking his foot in it. "I –see", he finally said. "Well, that makes what I have to ask much, much easier Carter", he informed her seriously.

"What is it – Jack?"

"Wanna go fishing?" He grinned at her and then moved quickly so that he was sitting right beside her. He reached out and within a nanosecond she was in his arms and he was kissing her. Okay, so the rules still _did_ exist – but who the hell cared. Not him, at least not right now and in a couple of weeks it wouldn't matter.

"What were you thinkin' about earlier Carter?" he asked a few minutes later, when they sat side by side on his couch, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Hmm?" she asked dreamily, still thinking about that kiss – those kisses. "Oh that. I was just thinking about you ripping my clothes off and dragging me to your bedroom to make love with me."

There was utter silence in the room and Sam frowned, trying to figure out – she backed up her brain cells and – shit! She sat up straight and looked over at Jack and turned fifty shades of purple. "I – didn't mean -"

Jack pulled her back into his arms and smiled. "That's okay Carter. In my fantasy it was the living room couch."

"Jack", she asked a few moments later.

"Mmm hmm", he answered as he nibbled on her ear.

"When can we go fishing?"


	2. The Ties That Bind

_**Okay, it REALLY was supposed to be a one chapter story. However, some of my evil, evil (and wonderful) reviewers asked for more of this story. So - here is chapter two. I think this will be a three chapter story.**_

_**So ... my threads continued.**_

The door flew open, practically hitting the wall behind it. Jack looked up, startled, his pen clutched in his hand and his arms leaning against the desk.

"Hey Jack", Daniel sauntered in and plunked himself down in the chair on the other side of the desk. "Whatcha doin'?"

Jack thought back to the Hammond days and was pretty sure that Daniel would never have done something like this to their former commander. He sighed and leaned back. Indicating the stack of folders and papers on his desk, and the pen in his hand he simply lifted his brows.

"What?" Daniel's brow furrowed as he looked at the desk.

Jack sighed again. "Just looking at the latest hockey scores Daniel", he answered sarcastically.

"Really?" His friend looked up at that but his guileless expression changed quickly, turning into a serious frown. "Those aren't hockey scores!"

Jack set his pen down, very slowly, very carefully. "No Daniel, they're not."

The archaeologist leaned forward and grabbed one of the files and pulled it towards himself. Without a blink, Jack reached out and pulled it back. "Classified", was all he said.

"_Classified_? But I have maximum clearance!"

"Not for personnel files you don't." Actually, for all Jack knew the file could have contained a list of menus for the coming month. Still, just because Daniel was a friend, a good friend, didn't mean he could waltz into his office and start snooping.

"Oh – sorry", he muttered. "So, you're working?"

"Yes Daniel", letting out his breath slowly. "I am working. Was there something you wanted?"

"No, not really. I just thought I'd come by and see how you were doing. Teal'c's off doing something with the Marines and Sam told me she was busy." He scowled. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"Who? Carter?" Jack had started signing requisitions as Daniel talked, but at that he lifted his head.

"Yeah. Sam seems – oh, I don't know, distracted or something."

"Well she _did_ just lose her father and then broke her engagement. I think she has a right to be a bit distracted."

"Yeah, maybe. Except I don't think that's what it is."

"No? And why don't you?"

"Well, she's distracted, but she doesn't seem – I don't know", he shrugged.

"That's eloquent." Jack pulled another pile of papers forward and opened a folder, frowning down at it. How in hell could so few women go through so many tampons in one month? The bill for the damn things had gone up by almost 20% this month and there had been another increase just last month. He'd have to talk to the Doc and get her to look into it, to make sure someone hadn't started a black market tampon business. He smirked. Maybe the scientists were trying out an anti-Goa'uld device using tampons. They could plant something in them and stick them up the aliens' –

"_Jack_!"

"Huh?" His head popped up to see a very irritated linguist/archaeologist in front of him. "_What_?"

"You weren't listening."

"Daniel, I told you, I'm _working_."

"Can't you get Walter to do that or something?"

"Sure, although the Pentagon might wonder why a _Sergeant is filling out major evaluation forms and determining the budget for the SGC_!"

"Okay – you don't have to get so snotty!" his friend complained. "So, have you talked to her?"

"What? Who?"

"_Sam_. Jack, you really do have to pay better attention. You are a general now you know, and you can't be daydreaming all day."

He wondered if he could throw a pencil in such a way as to lodge in Daniel's forehead. It wouldn't do any major harm, but it would definitely make him – Jack - feel better, much better. He searched his desk but all he could find was the pen he'd been using to sign things and make notes and recommendations. How about a paper clip? He stared at it for a few seconds but decided it wasn't heavy enough. Too bad.

"So?"

He lifted his eyes to see Daniel looking at him expectantly. What the hell had the man been talking about? Oh yeah – Carter. He couldn't help the fact that his lips turned up slightly. He thought about yesterday's little trip to his house and wanted to start singing. Would his friend think he'd gone insane if he opened his mouth and started singing Verdi? Probably.

"So, _what_ Daniel? I saw Carter and she seemed fine to me."

"That's because you're not very observant Jack", his friend said patiently. "You don't _notice_ things like – well, like that. Something's up with her, I just can't figure out what it is."

"How do you know something's –uh _up_ with her? I still think she's distracted because of all that's happened these past couple of weeks."

"No", Daniel pursed his lips and stared at the picture of the President pinning Jack's stars on his shoulders. "There's _something_, I just can't put my finger on it. I mean – she was _humming_!"

"She was?" Jack sat up, feeling and sounding pleased.

"Yeah", Daniel's forehead descended. "Since when does Sam hum?"

"Uh – I don't know Daniel."

"I mean, the last time she hummed was when she first started going out with supercop, but I haven't heard her do it in a while." He sat thinking for a moment. "In fact, I haven't heard her do it for months."

"Mmm." Jack didn't say anything, although he really wanted to pump his fist in victory. _Yes! _Carter was humming.

"Why would she be humming?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's happy you're back from", he waved his hand toward the ceiling, "or even because we were on the verge of total annihilation and we survived. I think both of those are hum-worthy."

"Yeah", Daniel agreed, although he didn't sound very positive about either. "Hey, do you think she's met someone new?"

Jack froze, his mouth hanging open. He could feel himself blinking, but other than that there seemed to be no sensation in his face or lips or tongue. "Uh", he gurgled out. He had to say _something_ but –

"Nah", Daniel answered his own question, seemingly not noticing Jack's paralysis. "There's no way she'd jump into something so quickly, not after just dumping Pete and of course she just lost her father. You're probably right, she was just happy about me and about Anubis being – whatever he is."

"Yeah." Jack took a breath, extraordinarily pleased that his lungs were working again. "I'm sure that's it."

"So, what was the leak?"

Jack had known for many years that Daniel was a certified genius. He'd seen evidence of it over and over again and it had saved their collective asses many times. However, just because he was a genius, didn't mean that he couldn't be an idiot at times. Now was obviously one of those times.

"Leak? What the hell are you talking about?" Jack glanced down at the stacks of papers and was sure they were laughing at him. They were also growing as he sat there ignoring them because he was being bugged by his closest friend - the man who would do better with a pencil sticking out of his forehead.

"Your leak", Daniel explained patiently.

Now Jack admitted that he was getting older and that things didn't work _quite_ as well as they had ten or twenty years ago, but that didn't mean he was leaking for god's sake. He hoped there'd be many years before he had to worry about _that_. Hell, even on Kynthia's planet he'd only had some prostate discomfort, but it hadn't led to any _leaks_.

"Walter said you had to go to your place because there was a leak or something. He said you got Sam to help you fix it."

"Leak! Oh yeah, _that_ leak. It's fine, thank you."

"But what was it?"

"It was a leak Daniel. Now, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I have a lot of work here so maybe you could -" Jack nodded towards the door.

"What kind of work?" Daniel again stared down at the files as if they were strange, alien artifacts. He lifted his confusion filled eyes.

"Paperwork Daniel. The backbone of the military." He sighed in frustration as Daniel continued to look puzzled. "What did you _think_ I did up here? Play with my yoyo all day? I am the base commander and I actually have quite a few responsibilities."

"Oh. I thought -"

"- Walter did them. I know Daniel. Now please, will you go and – I don't know – bug Sam or something. I really do have to work."

"Okay." The younger man stood up and walked slowly to the door. "You're sure you don't know what's up with her?"

"Daniel – why don't you go and ask her?"

"Yeah, okay, although I'll wait till later. She's really busy and I don't want to bother her. See you later."

Unfortunately Jack found the pencil too late and it only hit the door after Jackson had left.

* * *

"I do not like them", Teal'c intoned in his deepest, most somber voice.

"Ah, come on buddy! It's not _that_ bad."

"It is." Teal'c stared at him, unblinking.

"But –"

"No O'Neill. I am a warrior. I fight the Goa'uld and other beings who would enslave my people or yours. I am unable to fight them. I do not like them."

"Teal'c, they're _bugs_."

"They are mosquitos. I do not like them."

Jack shook his head. "I'll buy you a big container of Deep Woods repellent. It's guaranteed to keep mosquitos away."

Teal'c looked at him suspiciously.

"I promise Teal'c. Really. And I'll set up some mosquito bombs around my cabin. That'll also keep them away."

"You use bombs for your insects? Is not that rather – extreme?"

Jack laughed. He could still get Teal'c on rare occasions. "Uh – it's not a real bomb. More like a smoke bomb." When his friend continued to look puzzled Jack slapped his shoulder. "Don't worry. You can stay inside and when you go out we'll slather on the Off."

"On – the off?" Teal'c shook his head. He still found it difficult to understand humans.

"Yeah." Jack grinned. "You will come though, right?"

Teal'c let out a huge sigh. "I shall come O'Neill, as this is an important time, with the Goa'uld almost defeated. It will be good to spend time with you and Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson. It will be like old times."

"_Exactly_!" Jack grinned.

"Although I still do not like them."

* * *

"Jack. Are you taking a break?" Daniel watched as the older man made his way over with a tray and his lunch.

"Yeah. I was hungry."

"All those forms?" Daniel grinned as if he was sharing some secret with the general.

Jack shook his head. Daniel still didn't think he did anything. "All those forms", he agreed genially as he sat down.

"You're having a salad?" the Archaeologists eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "Really?"

Jack stared at the salad on his plate, wondering if there was something horribly wrong with it. Finally, when it neither started to move on its own, or speak Ancient, he picked up his fork and dug in. "Mmm hmm", he answered, his mouth full.

"But – you don't eat salad."

"Yes I do", he stabbed another forkful of greens. "I like salad."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No -"

"_Daniel!_"

"What?" His friend looked at him with a hurt expression.

"I _do_ like salad. Just because you may not have seen me eat it very much, doesn't mean I don't like it. Now, can we move on from my lunch?"

"Oh. Okay." Daniel looked at the greens again as if they were just plain wrong. "So, what is this I hear about your cabin? Teal'c was complaining again about mosquitos."

Jack grinned. "He's coming to my cabin. It took a little convincing -"

"Off?"

"Yeah. I also told him I'd use a bug bomb."

"And he wanted to know why we were bombing bugs?"

"He told you?" Jack looked surprised.

"No. I just know Teal'c."

Jack grinned again. "Yeah, it was classic. Anyway, he's said he'll come. I want you to come too. I thought it would be good to get the team together and spend a few days up there. It's been a crazy time, with everything that's happened. I also thought it would be good for Carter."

"Sam? She's not going?" Daniel looked shocked.

Jack frowned. "Yes she is. What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's _wrong_ with it. I'm just – surprised."

"Why are you surprised?" he asked, sounding peeved. Suddenly his salad didn't look so appetizing and he began to play with the radicchio.

"Huh?" Daniel was looking over at the dessert case. "I think I'm gonna have a piece of pie. You want something?"

"Uh no." O'Neill watched as his friend stood up and perused the dessert case for – god, who took that long to pick a damned piece of pie? Finally Daniel grabbed one and made his way back to the table. "Oh, I need more coffee." With that he was up again, and then he ran into Dr. Lee, who wanted to ask him something about his latest experiment. By the time he made it back to the table Jack had finished not only his salad, but had stacked the salt, pepper, sugar and cream into a little pyramid.

"Mmm, this is good. You sure you don't want a piece?" Daniel licked the blueberry off his lips.

"No. Why are you surprised?"

"Huh?" Daniel looked at him as if he was crazy. "Surprised about what?"

"You said you were surprised that Carter was going to come to my cabin."

"Did I?" He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it's okay. It'll be nice having all of us there. When are we going?"

Jack tilted his head, contemplating his friend. He sometimes wondered how Daniel managed to survive – well – anything. He sighed. "We'll leave this Friday. Does that work for you?"

"Mmm hmm", he nodded, his mouth full. "We flying?"

"Yeah. We'll take a transport and then I'll rent a car in Minneapolis and drive the rest of the way. Bring comfortable clothes."

"I will." Daniel watched as Jack stood up and picked up his tray. "Thanks Jack. This will be fun."

Jack grinned at him and headed back to his office to – yes Daniel – to work. He thought of his friend with real affection. There really was no one quite like Daniel Jackson.

* * *

"So, we all ready to go?" He looked at his three friends and wanted to laugh. The four of them had travelled the galaxy together. They had gone on missions that were tough and dirty and dangerous – and from which it was a miracle they'd survived. They'd slept in the worst kind of conditions, with barely enough to keep them alive. And yet now they were going for a few days to a cabin with heat, electricity and hot and cold running water and they looked like they'd packed enough for a month.

"Uh – what are all the supplies?" he asked, looking down at the stack of suitcases in his driveway.

"I have brought extra clothing to protect myself from insects", Teal'c informed him. "Plus I purchased extra Off."

"I see. And Daniel?"

"I just brought a few books Jack. I thought I might have time to do some reading."

"We're gone for a week. How many books did you bring?"

"Oh, only about thirty or so."

"Mmm. Well, if you run out let me know. I may have a few at the cabin."

"Sam?" he looked at her and couldn't help the warm tingly feeling he got. He got a hold of himself and gave her the usual 'General O'Neill to Colonel Carter' look. She gave him a huge smile in return and then lifted up one duffle bag.

"This is all I'm bringing General."

"Really? Uh, where's your laptop Carter?"

"Do I need it?" she asked, looking surprised. "I left it at home, but if you think -"

"NO. No, that's fine. I'm glad you left it. I just", he shrugged.

"You didn't think I could do without it, did you – Sir?" She looked him in the eye and grinned.

Daniel and Teal'c were both looking at them with slightly puzzled looks on their faces. Oops! Jack took a breath and straightened up, and he noticed that Sam did the same. "I wondered Carter. Okay everyone, here comes the cab. Let's get going."

The trip to Minnesota was fun. The transport was crowded, with a number of service personnel heading off to new assignments or, like them, using it for personal travel. Jack watched as Sam chatted with a young couple who were newlyweds, on their way to visit family.

He still had a hard time believing that he'd gotten the chance to actually _kiss_ her. And a kiss not because of alien influence or one that only one of them remembered – or that took place in someone's hallucination (he'd laughed at her for that one). No, this had been one hundred percent, totally mutual and real. He leaned his head back against the seat. It had been wonderful and he could hardly wait to do it again – and again – and again –

"O'Neill, you are not paying attention."

"What?" He pushed himself up. "What Teal'c?"

"You are not paying attention. I was asking what we will be doing at your cabin."

"Oh." Jack gazed at him for a few seconds. "We'll uh – hike and swim and fish. We can have barbeques and make smores and at night play games. You know, the kinds of things you do at cabins."

"I do not."

"Huh?"

"I do not know the kinds of things you do at cabins. I only remember fishing and getting attacked by the small bugs. We did not play games and nor did we have smores."

Teal'c actually sounded put out, and Jack had an almost uncontrollable urge to laugh. "I guess because it was just the two of us. I promise Teal'c, we'll play some games."

"And eat smores?"

"Yes, and we'll eat some smores. Uh, as many as you want."

Teal'c nodded and turned away from Jack, leaving him to once again, lean back, close his eyes, and dream of Carter and her –

"Jack!"

"_**WHAT**_**!' **He sat up to see a surprised looking Daniel leaning over from the row ahead.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I was snoozing and you startled me."

"Oh, okay. So, how long until we get there?"

Jack did start to laugh at that. He was travelling to Minnesota with two little boys! All he needed now was for Carter to –

"Excuse me", she stood up and crawled over Daniel. "Little girl's room", she explained as she headed to the back of the plane.

Teal'c and Daniel looked worriedly at one another. O'Neill appeared to be laughing hysterically. It was a good thing they were going away for a few days. He obviously needed the rest.

* * *

The drive to the cabin was uneventful. Jack drove, since he knew the way so well. They'd stopped outside the city to stock up on food for the week, although he told them there was a small store a few miles away. "It's better for necessities than any gourmet items though. So if you want anything special, now's the time to get it."

"Do not forget to purchase the supplies for smores , O'Neill."

Once they were on the road after their shopping trip Jack could feel himself start to unwind. In eight years this was the first time all his friends were coming and he was thrilled. His cabin was a very special place, and he was looking forward to sharing it with them. He just hoped that they'd like it. Who knows, Teal'c might enjoy it more now that he had bug repellent.

"Why are the beer bottles hanging on the wall", Teal'c asked. "That does not seem a logical place for them. Would they not be better on shelves or in a refrigerator?"

"That's not the point -"

"And why are there ninety-nine of them? It seems an odd number. I would have thought someone would have purchased a full one hundred."

"Anyone for 'Blowin' in the Wind'?" Daniel desperately interrupted.

"I do not understand why we should want to blow in the wind, Daniel Jackson. That does not sound comfortable, especially -"

"_I can't __**get**__ no, saa –tis __**fac**__ tion!" _Jack suddenly erupted in a rendition of the Rolling Stones. With a laugh Sam soon joined in and they drowned out the two men in the back seat.

* * *

"Here we are", Jack pulled up to his cabin. The sun was just setting but there was still enough light to see the beauty of their surroundings.

"It's wonderful", Sam stepped out of the car and looked around, breathing deeply of the sweet air. "Oh J – General. It's amazing."

He grinned and couldn't help but stare at her. This had been his fantasy for so long it was hard to believe she was actually –

"Jack!"

He scowled and turned to Daniel. "What?"

"Oh, I was just going to say we should get everything in before it gets dark."

He relaxed and nodded. "I'll unlock the door if you guys can unload the car. I'm going to go turn the heat on and check everything out to make sure it's okay. Uh Carter, can I get you to give me a hand? The generator's been acting up a bit and I thought you might be able to take a look."

"Oh, okay", she answered, looking a bit surprised, but willing to help. "Daniel, do you mind taking my bag?"

She walked around the back of the cabin with Jack, wondering why he wouldn't have seen to the generator before inviting people up here. It was probably something –

"Oh!"

Jack swung her around and pulled her to him. With a smile he lowered his head and kissed her. It was quite a bit later before he lifted his head. "I've been wanting to do that all day."

She grinned back at him. "So, the generator's okay?"

"Oh yeah. It's just fine. But _I_ wasn't. I needed my dose of Carter to feel better."

She leaned into him. "You know that Daniel's going to come looking for us any minute now."

"Yeah", he sighed, "I know. Still, this was worth it."

"It definitely was. How about meeting me here later?"

"After the boys are in bed, asleep?"

"Sounds good."

"You have a deal Ms. Carter."

"I'm glad Mr. O'Neill."

He released her reluctantly, just in time to hear footsteps. "So, how's the generator?" Daniel asked.

"It's fine. Carter's magic touch you know", he smirked.

"Yeah. She's pretty amazing with old machines."

Sam choked and wouldn't look at him. Instead she linked her arm with Daniel's and led him back around the front. "I think the General needs to still check on a few things. I'll help put some of the groceries away and get something out for dinner."

Jack watched as the two science twins headed around the corner and then grinned. He opened the back door and quickly checked that everything was working properly. He raised the water temperature and ensured that the generator was in good, working order. After that he shut things up and made his way back around to the front.

He walked in to see all three of his friends putting groceries away in the kitchen. Their things were piled in the corner since none of them knew where they were sleeping. The cabin had two bedrooms and he'd agonized slightly, but knew it was way too early to even think of sharing with Sam – as much as he'd like to – really, _really_ like to.

"Uh, Daniel and Teal'c, I've put you both in the bedroom on the left. There are two singe beds in there. Carter, you can have the master. It's the door on the right."

"What about you Sir?" she frowned. As soon as she said that she could feel herself start to blush. Oh god, what if he'd planned – but surely he wouldn't assume – not that she didn't _want_ to, but it would feel awkward since Daniel and Teal'c didn't know, and they'd only kissed twice. Okay, so it was more than twice – but only on two occasions. They hadn't really seen each other, except on base, since that day at his house.

"The couch pulls out into a bed", he explained. "I'll sleep there."

"I hate to make you give up your room General", she said.

"Don't worry about it Carter. I've done it before and the pull-out is quite comfortable."

"And he'll be closer to the refrigerator", Daniel mentioned.

"Exactly", he grinned. "I'll take the suitcases into your rooms. By the way, just watch the plumbing. It's a bit old so try not to put too much into the toilet."

Teal'c frowned and opened his mouth.

"He means paper Teal'c."

Teal'c looked quite relieved, and Jack wanted to laugh. "And there isn't a huge amount of hot water, so showers have to be quick."

They spent the evening just relaxing and talking. Jack made some snacks and they all drank beer and told stories and by midnight they were all ready for bed. While nothing like many of the missions they'd been on, it _had_ been a tiring day.

"If you need anything, just let me know", Jack told them as they all headed to their rooms. "Just make yourselves at home."

"Thanks Jack", Daniel grinned. "This is great. I'm glad you invited us up here."

"I too am happy you urged me to come", Teal'c told him. "The insects have not bothered me."

"Uh – that's good Teal'c, although they don't usually come inside."

"That is good. I also look forward to spending time with all of you in a relaxed environment. And to eating smores."

"Thank you Sir", Sam regarded him gently. "This is great. I wish -"

"You wish?"

She grinned. "That I'd come here before – to go fishing."

"Yes, well, you're here now, and that's what counts." He watched as she gave Teal'c and Daniel hugs and gave him a small wave and headed off down the hallway.

"She's doing it again", Daniel complained.

"Doing what?" Jack looked at him in confusion.

"She's _humming_. Why the hell is she humming?"

_**Next - more threads. And Daniel and Teal'c begin to notice.**_


	3. Oh Sheet

_**Sorry - I lied. It's not 3 chapters. I'm not sure when this will finish. It may become the story that never ends (not really - only one or two more chapters, really). Thanks for the wonderful reviews and comments. I'm glad you're enjoying my Threads. I know I'm being very silly with it but hopefully also a bit romantic (sigh - J/S cuddles - what could be better?). **_

"Rise and Shine!" Jack called cheerfully over the comatose bodies of his friends. "It's _fishin'_ time!"

"Huh?" Daniel opened one, very bleary eye, and peered at the fuzzy shape standing over him. "Wha-?"

"Time to go fishing Daniel, Teal'c. Let's get going or the fishies will be all gone."

"_Fishies_?" groaned Daniel. "What _time_ is it?" He squinted at the window, or at least where he remembered the window to be, even though it was too dark to actually see it. "It's still night Jack."

"I _know_!" he exclaimed, sounding inordinately pleased by that fact. "Best time to catch fish."

"I'm on holiday. I don't want to get up in the middle of the night and stand out in the freezing cold holding a poll with a string on it over a pond with no fish!"

"Who said there were no fish?" Jack asked, sounding indignant.

"Uh – you did."

"Oh." Jack grinned and reached down and swatted the archaeologist. "Come on. Up and at 'em!"

"Go 'way!" Daniel buried his face in his pillow and groaned again. "I _hate_ fishing."

Jack turned to Teal'c and stopped. Ever since Teal'c had lost Junior he'd had to start sleeping, not just kelnoreeming, but this was the first time Jack remembered him – so _asleep_. He was even drooling into his pillow. He turned and ran to the other room and grabbed his camera. Returning to the guys' room he quickly snapped a picture of a sound asleep, mouth hanging open, drooling Jaffa.

Teal'c snorted loudly at the flash and his eyes popped open. He stared straight at the ceiling, obviously still mostly asleep. He finally turned his head, slowly, towards O'Neill.

"Hey buddy! Come on and let's go fishing."

Teal'c stared for a couple more seconds, rolled onto his side with his back towards Jack and said 'no'.

"Ah, come on T -"

"No."

Jack sighed and turned back to Daniel, who appeared sound asleep, the covers pulled up over his face so that only his eyes were visible. "Daniel?"

"Go ask Sam", he muttered.

"Fine!" Jack looked at the two men in disgust. "Whimps!"

He stomped noisily out of there room and crossed the hall to Carter's closed door. He debated for a moment whether he should wake her up or not. They had been out rather late last night, talking softly and looking at the stars. Oh, and kissing. Lots and lots of kissing. It had been nice. Hell, more than nice, it had been – spectacular.

They'd finally had to come in because it had gotten so cold that they were both turning into icicles. Which was probably a good thing, he decided in retrospect. It kept them from letting things get too out of hand. Not that he didn't want that, but they were still technically in the same chain of command and although they'd pretty much blown the regs into space, he did feel that sleeping with her was going one step too far. He grinned. But it was a step he'd love to take.

So, should he knock? She was probably tired after staying up late. Well, she could always say no, like Daniel and Teal'c.

He tapped softly and then slowly opened the door, turning the knob as quietly as he could. He took a step inside and allowed his eyes a few moments to adjust – to the cutest damn sight in the world.

Sam was curled up under the quilt his grandmother had made, her head resting on the pillow and one hand next to her cheek. Her hair fell softly around her face and he had the terrible urge to go up to her and gently move it back. Instead he simply stood and looked at her. God she was beautiful.

It took him a moment to realize that her eyes had opened and that they were looking at him. She didn't look startled or upset. Instead, she looked at him steadily as if it was normal for her to wake up in a strange bed with him standing over her.

Maybe it was, he realized. There were numerous times on missions when he'd had to wake her up, so for her this probably wasn't any different than those times.

"Jack?"

Although that wasn't her usual way of responding when he's woken her up. He much preferred this way. "Hey. You wanna come fishing?" he asked, although he expected her to say no.

She blinked a couple of times, trying to clear the sleep from her eyes and figure out what he was saying. "Fishing?" she squinted up at him.

"Yeah. Best time to catch fish is early in the morning."

"Oh." There was a short pause. "I assume you really mean fishing?"

He grinned again. "As much as I would like – uh – _fishing_" he made air quotes around the word, "yeah, I meant fishing for fish – in my pond – with a fishing rod."

"Okay." She threw off the covers and kicked her legs over the side. Considering the fact that she was wearing nothing but a skimpy tank top and panties, he was quite proud of how cool and calm he remained, and how little he was letting it bother him or distract him or make him feel incredibly hot and tingly all over or -

"Jack?" she laughed at him and pulled up the sheet to cover herself. It was only then that he realized he'd been staring and he blinked and looked up into her face.

"Sorry", he grinned sheepishly.

"That's okay", she said. She then got a rather saucy look on her face. "It was quite – flattering, really"

"Really? So does that mean I get to see -

"Nope.", she told him. "At least not for now!"

His eyes swung to hers in surprise –and certainly pleasure. "But sometime?" he asked hopefully.

"Definitely. Now go so I can get dressed."

"Your wish is my command lady", he bowed. "Dress warmly. It's chilly out there." He headed out of her room but turned back at the last second and stuck his head in. "You'll let me know when 'definitely' happens?"

"Yes!" she smiled at him and shooed him out.

As Sam pulled on her jeans she couldn't help but laugh. She thought of his expression as he'd stared at her. The poor man had practically been drooling. She laughed again. He had it _so _bad. He was going to be totally miserable until they decided they were ready for more.

She thought about him – about how sexy he was – and knew that they couldn't wait too long, she laughed again, because she also had it bad.

She headed out to the front room to see him standing holding two steaming mugs. He was also wearing a thoroughly ridiculous hat on his head which had a picture of a tiny fish and a caption saying _"_It was _this_ big".

"Here." He handed her one of the mugs. "All ready to go fishing?"

"Mmm hmm", she murmured, savoring the hot, creamy coffee. "Where are the rods?"

"Out on the dock. Come on or we're gonna miss the fish."

"I didn't think there were any fish in your pond", she commented as she followed him out into the cold, dark, misty morning.

He just grinned and took a sip of his coffee. She looked at him suspiciously but decided it didn't really matter if there were fish or not. She was going fishing with Jack O'Neill and that was all that mattered.

After they were seated Jack handed her a rod. "Do you know how to fish?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course", she replied calmly. "I did grow up with a father and brother you know."

"Hmm – and I bet you were better than both of them at it, weren't you?"

This time she was the one who grinned. For the next hour they say quietly, casting their line and reeling it in. Sam didn't feel so much as a nibble and she was pretty sure that Jack had been telling the truth in that bizarre video. There really weren't fish in his pond.

"So, why do you fish?" she asked, just as the sun was coming up over the horizon.

"Why do I fish?" he turned his head and looked at her seriously, as if he was truly contemplating her question. "I fish because it's peaceful and quiet and – no one dies."

She felt a pulse beat in her jaw, knowing that he'd opened himself up in a way he rarely, if ever did. She wasn't quite sure what to make of it or how to respond, but by this time he'd turned his face forward and was concentrating on his line.

"The fish does", she said after a few more seconds.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face. "They don't when I'm fishing", he told her.

"You throw them back?" she asked. "Or you don't catch them in the first place?"

"Oh ye of little faith Carter. Of course I catch them. I'm actually a very good fisherman. I just throw them back."

"You don't like fish?"

"You mean to eat?"

"Yeah."

"I love fish. But I figure it's easier to go to the market and buy one rather than kill and clean one. Yech!"

She giggled at him. "Don't tell me you can't handle cleaning a fish?"

"Of course I can handle it", he said indignantly. "I just don't choose to."

"There aren't any fish in your pond", she informed him.

"No?" he grinned but didn't look at her.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Evil, evil man!"

"Yup."

A few minutes later Jack got up and put his fishing rod down. "I'll be right back", he told her. He went inside and returned a few minutes later with a brown paper bag and a thermos. "I thought you might want some more coffee."

"I'd love some. What's in the bag?"

He smiled and handed it to her. She peeked inside. "Ooh! Yum." She pulled out a pastry and took a big bite. "I'm starving."

"Nothing like spending a morning in the cool, fresh air to give you an appetite. We'll have to walk it off later."

They fished for a while longer and then both decided they'd had enough. "Let's go inside and warm up", Jack told her. He took her rod and put it carefully against the chair, wrapping the line around it and attaching the hook to it.

"So, we didn't catch anything Jack."

He simply smiled. "No – they weren't biting today. Maybe later."

"Right!" They walked to the door of the cabin and Sam stopped and yawned. "I'm sleepy."

"Why don't you go back to bed", he informed her. "It's still early – only seven o'clock."

"You're kidding. It's only seven?"

"Yeah, we got up at four."

"_Four_ o'clock in the morning? God, no wonder I'm tired."

She headed towards her room, yawning all the way. It was only when she'd gotten inside her room that she realized he'd followed her. She glanced up at him in surprise. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah, you. C'mere." He pulled her towards him and gave her a hug. It wasn't passionate or even romantic. It was a hug between friends – good friends. She put her arms around him and hugged him back, loving the feel and the smell of him.

"Thank you", she whispered.

"For what?" He leaned back and looked at her. "For waking you up in the middle of the night and taking you fishing – and then not catching any fish?"

"Yes, for that – and for finally getting me to come _fishing_ with you." This time it was she who used air quotes.

He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the end of the nose. "How could I not?" He let go of her then and stepped back. Reaching out with his hand again, he drew her with him towards the bed. When they got there he pulled back the blankets. "Lie down."

She looked at him curiously, wondering what he was doing, but did as he said. "Okay, I'm lying down. Now what?"

"Now I lie down beside you. Don't worry", he told her quickly when she looked worried. "I'm tired too. I want to sleep for a while, but I'm also chilly and I thought -"

"You thought you'd use me as a heating pad", she laughed.

"Absolutely. If I remember correctly, you make a great one."

He climbed onto the bed and laid down beside her. "Turn away from me, on your side", he instructed. She gave him a look but then did as he said and turned. At that point he spooned up behind her and then lifted the covers over top both of them. "There, isn't that nice."

Nice wasn't quite how she'd describe this. She found it incredibly hot and wasn't quite sure what to do. She lay there stiffly, not moving.

"Just relax and go to sleep", he murmured softly into her ear.

"What about Daniel and Teal'c?"

"They can get their own heating pads."

She laughed and relaxed – and snuggled into him. Within moments she was sound asleep. Jack quickly followed.

Daniel stretched and looked at the window. Light was streaming in so the day had to be well advanced. Teal'c was still laid out on his bed, snoring loudly. Daniel snorted. Teal'c was pretty funny when he slept and certainly lost all semblance of dignity.

He pushed himself up out of bed and swung his feet over the side. His stomach growled and he rubbed it. "Time for breakfast!" Reaching out for his watch, he looked at the face and then blinked. He blinked again, thinking he'd misread the time.

"Hey Teal'c", he called.

"Hmm?"

"Teal'c!"

"What?" the Jaffa growled at him. "What do you want Daniel Jackson? I told O'Neill I would not go fishing with him and I do not want to do anything else with you either."

"Uh – okay. I just wanted to tell you that it's afternoon."

"What? You do not make sense. It is not the afternoon. It is morning."

"Well, my watch says it's 12:43. Unless it's 43 minutes after midnight it means that it's afternoon."

Teal'c moved quickly and sat up. He reached over for the watch that the team had given him after his first year on Earth. He looked at it carefully, as if by staring at it it would suddenly tell the truth, which could not be that it was –now – 12:46.

"It is afternoon", he finally agreed, looking up at Daniel in surprise. "We have slept for many hours."

"Well, we did have a busy day yesterday _and_ it's been a hectic few weeks. I guess we were both tired."

"Did I imagine that O'Neill came by in the night to ask us to go fishing?"

Daniel's forehead crinkled and he thought for a few seconds. "No, I think that was real. The last thing I wanted to do was go fishing in the middle of the night."

"I too had no desire to go. I wonder if he went alone."

"I think I told him to ask Sam." Daniel was looking around for his glassed. "Although I doubt if she went with him. She was tired."

"I thought I heard her get up in the night", Teal'c told him.

"Really? Probably just to go to the bathroom or something."

"I believe it was to the kitchen."

"Yeah, probably. _There_ you are", he said, finding his glasses on the floor by the night stand. "We'd better get up. Poor Jack's probably bored all by himself."

But when the two pajama clad men made it out into the front room, there was no one to be found. They could see the mussed covers on Jack's bed, and what looked like two dirty coffee cups, but other than that there was no evidence of their friend.

"He's probably out fishing." Daniel walked to the door to the patio and looked at the pond. "I see chairs and fishing rods, but no Jack."

"If there were two rods than Colonel Carter must have gone fishing with him."

"Yeah, looks like it. They must have gone for a hike or something because the car is still here."

"Let us make something to eat and by the time we are finished they will most likely be back."

"Good idea", Daniel agreed, moving to the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

"I wonder what Sam thought of fishing?" Daniel asked as he watched the coffee brew.

"I expect she is very good at it", Teal'c said, buttering the toast. "Colonel Carter is good at many things."

"Yeah, but I bet she doesn't really like fishing. I'm sure she only went because she felt badly for Jack. I wonder where they are."

"Did you not say they went hiking?"

"Maybe, although they could have left a note or something. Because of that they can get their own lunch."

Jack heard muffled sounds coming from the front room and took a breath and opened his eyes. He had a strange moment of disorientation. It took him a second to figure out why a warm body – a very soft, sexy-feeling body was pressed up behind him.

"_Sam_!" After the initial – shock – his heart settled down and he relaxed. By the sound of her breathing she was still asleep. He smiled slightly and edged his arm up to his face to see the time.

1:02. It took him a few moments for the numbers to sink in. When they did he looked again, sure that they must be wrong. Next he looked out the window, to clearly see the afternoon sun shining over his pond.

Okay – he was at his cabin and Sam – the woman he was crazy about – was draped around him. He thought then of his other friends – the geeky archaeologist – who wasn't so geeky anymore, and the somber, wise Jaffa – who was no longer so somber, but was still very wise – who were both here.

Crap. This wasn't exactly the way he wanted to tell them, but there was really no way of hiding the fact that he and Sam had been sleeping together. He was pretty sure they wouldn't believe him if he told them nothing had happened, that they'd just slept. No, they both knew too well that what he felt for Carter wasn't platonic or without passion. They'd instantly assume they'd done something.

He slowly got up, hoping not to wake her. He had barely put his feet over the side when he felt her arm snake around him from behind.

"Where are you going?" she said softly, leaning forward and kissing his neck.

"If you keep doing that", he growled. "I won't be going anywhere but straight back to bed and I don't know if we're quite ready for that."

She pulled her arm away and sighed. "Probably not, although -"

He stood up and looked down at her, his lips twisting up in a slight smile. "Yeah – me too."

"What time is it?" she asked, looking for her watch on the night table.

"Uh – it's after 1:00."

"After – crap!" She rolled over and pushed herself up. "Daniel and Teal'c are going to think –"

"I know", he shrugged. "I'm sorry about this", he indicated the bed. "I didn't really think about that. I was just -"

"Cold?"

"That too", he grinned, "but mostly I wanted to be with you."

She almost melted on the spot. Who knew that Jack O'Neill was such a romantic? She'd fallen in love with the sometimes crusty, acerbic, funny, brave and honorable man. If he was going to be romantic as well, she was completely lost.

"So, what should we do?" she asked.

He frowned in thought, and then glanced over at the window and grinned. "I doubt they actually opened the door to your bedroom", he said.

"You wouldn't", she laughed. "What if they see us?"

"Well, then they'll know. But nothing ventured – to use a cliché."

She shook her head. "After you then."

He carefully pried open the window which squeaked softly, but not loud enough – they hoped – for anyone to hear. Jack then removed the screen after which he carefully stuck his head out. Pulling it back in he gave her the all clear.

"Go for it!" she told him.

With a waggle of his brows and a wicked grin, he jumped up and pushed himself through the window. Dropping softly to the ground he reached up, but Sam had already followed him quickly and landed softly beside him.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we casually stroll around to the front as if we've just returned from a long walk."

"Okay, but I don't think they're going to buy it."

"Daniel? He'll buy it. Teal'c I'm not so sure of."

They walked around the cabin and then made their way, rather noisily, inside. Both Teal'c and Daniel were sitting at the table, eating a big lunch of eggs and toast and cereal and drinking coffee. They looked up at the entrance of their two friends.

"Well it's about time", Jack exclaimed. "We thought you guys were going to sleep forever!"

"We were tired O'Neill", Teal'c informed him, taking a bite of Cheerios.

"Yeah, I kind of got that this morning when you didn't want to go fishing."

"_Morning_?" Daniel exclaimed. "That was the middle of the night."

"Best time to-"

" – catch fish, I know. So did you?"

"No, we'll try again after lunch." Jack walked over to the old refrigerator and opened the door. "I've got fixings for sandwiches. Want one?" he asked Sam.

"Uh Jack?" Daniel was looking at him suspiciously.

"Yeah?" Jack pulled out some meat and cheese and turned around. "What?"

"Why do you have sheet marks on your face?"


	4. A Big Deal

Sam glanced quickly at Jack, both to check whether she'd actually missed the sheet marks on his face, and also to see how he would handle Daniel's question. As far as she could tell, they were busted.

But then again, one should never underestimate Jack O'Neill.

"What are you talking about Daniel?" the General looked at him, his expression totally blank except for a faint suggestion of irritation.

"I'm talking about the marks on your face. They look like sheet marks. You know, the lines you have on your face when you wake up in the morning."

"I know what sheet marks are, and I assure you that if I _had_ sheet marks, they would be long gone. I got up at four in the morning. You're imagining them."

"No I'm not."

"Yes – wait! I'm not doin' this today Daniel. I'm on vacation, this is my cabin and I do _not_ have sheet marks on my face."

"Okay fine, if you say so, although there's _something_ there." He turned to his large and quiet friend, who was still wolfing down breakfast/lunch. "Isn't there Teal'c?"

Teal'c looked up, the spoon halfway to his mouth. "You do indeed have marks on your face O'Neill. I do not know whether or not they are what you call 'sheet marks'."

"See Daniel", Jack said seriously. "Even Teal'c doesn't think that's what they are."

"He just said he didn't know, not that they weren't. Sam?"

"What Daniel", she grinned. "I don't think you're going to beat Jack on this one."

"No", he sighed, "probably not." He shook his head and reached for the jam. "So, what were you guys up to?"

Sam could feel herself flush and immediately walked into the kitchen as if she desperately needed a cup of coffee. Jack, of course, looked totally innocent. "We were just out walking", he said.

"Oh? Where did you go?"

"Over to the secret sheet forest Daniel", he answered with a smirk.

"Oh hah, hah! No really, where was it?"

"Would it make a difference if I told you?" he asked. "You've never been here before." When Daniel kept looking at him he rolled his eyes. "There is a short trail leading away from my cabin that circles around for about a mile", he told his nosey friend. "There's a look out at the end and you can see the lake and quite a ways into the distance."

"This lake?" Daniel asked.

"This isn't a lake Daniel, it's a pond. No, there's a good sized lake a couple of klicks from here. Great fishing."

"I suppose you're going to wake Teal'c and me up in the middle of the night again and drag us down there?"

"Nope. I figure you guys don't have the fishing spirit. Carter, on the other hand, was game to brave the elements like a true fisher – woman."

"She just did that because of you", Daniel informed him, taking a sip of coffee.

For the first time Jack's expression cracked a bit and he looked vaguely uncomfortable and pleased at the same time. "Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.

"What?" Daniel lifted his head and peered at the older man. "Oh, because she's used to trying to please you – her commander and everything. Old habits die hard."

"That's not true Daniel", Sam returned to the table, looking indignant. "I went fishing because I _like_ fishing. And anyway, you're making me sound like a – like an _ass-kisser_."

Daniel immediately looked contrite. "I didn't mean it that way at all Sam, really I didn't. I just meant – you – ah hell, do you really like fishing?"

"I do", she replied, looking slightly mollified.

"That is good Colonel Carter", Teal'c finally spoke up. "Because that way O'Neill will no longer bother us to get up in the morning and go fishing."

"Hey Teal'c", Jack said, looking mischievous, "wanna see a great picture?" He ran and got his camera and turned it on. After pressing a couple of buttons he handed it to Teal'c, although Daniel leaned over to look.

There was a crack of laughter as Daniel looked at the picture of a sleeping Teal'c, his mouth hanging open. "Great picture there Teal'c."

"When did you do this?" Teal'c asked ominously. Jack instantly reached down and snatched his camera back. "This morning, when you wouldn't come fishing with me."

"You must destroy that O'Neill."

"Nope. Although if you manage to get up one morning and fish, I might _consider_ it."

"That is blackmail."

"Yup, exactly."

* * *

After Jack and Sam had eaten lunch they decided to try their hands again at fishing. "You guys gonna come or not?" Jack asked the two he now referred to as 'whimps'.

"Yeah, I'll come", Daniel sighed. "I'll just go get a couple of chairs and the cooler. We might as well bring some cold drinks out with us. Is it hot out?"

For the life of him, Jack couldn't remember what the temperature had been like when he and Sam had made their getaway from the bedroom. They'd only been out briefly as they ran from the bedroom to the front door. "Uh, it was nice earlier", he said, "but the weather can change quickly so we'd better check."

Sam gave him a knowing grin but didn't say anything. "I'm going to go put on something a little lighter", she told the guys. "I'm still dressed from fishing this morning."

"You're right", Daniel said to Jack after Sam had left the room. "It's a good thing that you got her to come. She seems much happier and more relaxed than I've seen her in a long time." Daniel headed out the door to the shed where the lawn chairs were stored.

"It was probably that long walk you took O'Neill", Teal'c told him after Daniel had left, a definite twinkle in his eyes.

Jack looked at him suspiciously, but when his friend didn't say anymore he shrugged. "I'm gonna change too. I'll meet you guys out by the pond."

"O'Neill", Teal'c called.

Jack stopped suddenly, almost afraid to turn. "What Teal'c?"

"Colonel Carter is definitely much happier. You did well."

"I – yeah, thanks Teal'c", Jack said, not quite sure what his friend was trying to say. "I'm just glad she came."

"You are both looking much more rested."

Jack stared at him suspiciously. Teal'c knew something, he was sure. "A good hike will do that."

"Indeed. You and Colonel Carter must do one. You are much less likely to get sheet marks that way."

"This is great", Sam said softly as she sat beside him, her line in the water.

"I told ya."

"I can't believe we didn't do this years ago."

"Yes. Well, let's not dwell." O'Neill was looking at his fishing rod, his legs out in front, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon – and even more enjoying the company of the woman beside him.

"There are no fish in this pond, are there?" she asked again.

"Nope", he finally admitted, as he cast his line. Just then Daniel and Teal'c arrived with the cooler.

They fished quietly after that, simply enjoying each other's presence and the soft sounds of the forest around them. It was Carter who eventually broke the silence.

"Apparently nothing we did affected the timeline", she commented, referring to the strange occurrence of the video which had been found in Egypt.

"But we didn't do anything," Jack pointed out.

"Not yet. Apparently we were going to. Two weeks from now. But now we don't have to."

"Excellent. That's it. I like it."

Suddenly, a large fish jumped right in front of them, startling everyone.

"Didn't that tape say there was no fish in your pond?"

Jack thought for a brief second and shrugged. "Close enough."

Sam stared at the water for a few moments. Obviously their timeline _had_ been affected. The question _was_ would it be better to go back in time and try and fix what had gone wrong – even though they had no idea what that might be. Or, should they leave well enough alone and accept the reality they had now? Since she quite liked the present reality she was loath to try and change it.

"Stop thinkin'", Jack finally said, not looking at her. "Things are perfect the way they are."

"Are they?" she turned to him and caught his grin. She couldn't help but smile in return.

"Oh yeah", he nodded. "Definitely."

"What are you too grinning about?" Daniel wanted to know from Sam's other side. "You're both looking like something's going on that you're not telling us."

"Would we do that Daniel?" Jack asked seriously.

"Of course. They'd do that, wouldn't they Teal'c?"

"Indeed."

"So, what's up?"

"Nothing's up Daniel. We're just sitting here fishing. Sam was simply commenting on the possibility we changed the timeline."

"Really?" He looked with wide eyes at Carter. "Do you think we should go back -"

"No, she doesn't think that, and more importantly, neither do I. I was just saying this reality is perfect and we're going to keep it."

"_Perfect_?" Daniel chocked out. "How can you say it's perfect? I mean, just look at all the-"

"I'm at my cabin with my three best friends", Jack interrupted. "The world is safe from destruction, Anubis, Baal, Apophis, etc., etc. are gone and there's fish in my pond. What _isn't_ perfect?"

There was silence for a moment and all eyes were on Daniel. He frowned for a few seconds and then finally nodded. "I guess when you put it that way – okay, so we don't go back."

"No. We don't go back."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Jack asked Sam later, when the two guys had left to take the cooler and extra chairs back to the cabin. "You're suddenly looking serious." He sounded worried. Things were still too new to take anything for granted in their relationship.

"I'm just thinking about the fact that we have to keep everything secret", she told him, "especially from Daniel and Teal'c."

"Well, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"So why are you so intent on not telling them?" she asked. "Do you think they'll be upset?"

"Upset? Danny and Teal'c? Hell no", he grinned. "They'll be thrilled. No, I just – wanted some time with it just being about the two of us. You know they'll tease us unmercifully when they find out, don't you."

She laughed softly, feeling both relieved and pleased. "That's true, especially if we continue to try and hide things."

"But it's fun", he smirked. "Although I'm afraid that Teal'c may already have figured something out. I caught a couple of looks from him and he sounded like he didn't believe we'd gone on a hike."

"It was probably those marks."

"Hey yeah – why didn't you warn me about those?" he asked indignantly.

"Because I didn't notice", she informed him. "I was looking at – other parts of you."

He lifted a brow at that. "Really? What – parts?"

This time she raised her eyebrow. "Cute ones", was all she said. "So, back to Daniel and Teal'c. When should we tell them?"

Jack pursed his lips. "Hmmm, how about tonight? That way, if we decide to -", he stopped suddenly.

"Decide to what?"

"Nothing", he said quickly. "I just meant – we might as well tell them."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and had to bite her lip to keep from grinning. She knew exactly what he was going to say and it thrilled her, although at the same time made her nervous. She wanted him – god, did she ever. At the same time, she was afraid of taking it beyond where they were right now. What if it didn't work? What if she didn't meet his expectations? What if it destroyed their friendship? Could she live without him in her life? What if – she turned to glance at him, to see him frowning at her.

"I know", she sighed, "stop thinking so much!"

"Carter", he said seriously. "It'll be fine. I know it's new and – I'm a bit scared too – but let's just relax and have fun and – get to know each other in a different way. We don't have to do more than we've been doing." He looked around to make sure they were alone and turned to face her. "Look, you have to know that I – desire you. You're a beautiful, sexy woman and I can't help but –", he paused and gave a crooked smile. "But I'm not some twenty year old guy who's only thought is to get you into bed. I _love_ you Sam – and I'm willing to wait until it's right for both of us. Let's just enjoy our time here and when it's the right time, we'll both know."

Suddenly her fears vanished. Not just because of what he said, but _because_ he said it. She kept being surprised by him and kept falling more and more in love with him. "You're an amazing man Jack O'Neill", she told him. "And I love you too, more than you could ever know. And – I want you to know that there's nothing I desire more than you. You're a gorgeous sexy man, and I _definitely_ can't help -" she stopped and grinned. "But you're right. We'll know when it's time. So, for now, let's go inside and torment Daniel and Teal'c a little more."

He laughed and stood up and put his hand down. She put hers into it and he pulled her up, right into his arms. He looked into her eyes and smiled. "Okay", he said, "Let's go drive the space monkey crazy!"

They walked to the cabin together, placing their fishing rods against the side of the cabin. Jack opened the door and gestured for Sam to go in and he followed immediately – to see Daniel and Teal'c staring at them.

"What?" Jack looked between them and frowned. "What is it?"

"You hugged Sam", Daniel said bluntly. "Why?"

"What?"

"Daniel Jackson was correct", Teal'c answered. "You hugged Colonel Carter. We wish to know the reason."

"You want to know – why do you _think_ I hugged her", he asked, sounding aggrieved.

"We don't know", Daniel said patiently. "That's why we're asking."

Jack's eyes turned to meet Sam's and he gave a tiny wink that only she could see. He then faced his friends and gave a long sigh. "Well, if you must know -" he stopped.

"What?" This time Daniel sounded less than patient.

"Let me tell them Sir", Sam interjected. "It was because I told him that tomorrow I'd make him a chocolate cake so he hugged me."

There was silence in the room, and Daniel looked at them suspiciously. Teal'c's eye's narrowed and he stared at the two of them, although neither Jack nor Sam broke.

"What are you guys looking at?" Jack said, sounding irritated. "I've hugged Carter before. And it was _cake._ It's no big deal."

"It isn't?" Daniel looked between them, a disappointed look on his face.

"It isn't?" Sam looked at him with sad eyes, sounding even more disappointed. "I thought it was."

"Now see what you've done Daniel", Jack told his confused looking friend. "You've made Carter feel bad."

"What? Me? I did not. _You're _the one who said it was no big deal, not me."

"Yeah but you brought it up. And anyway, a hug _isn't _that big a deal. As I said, I've hugged Carter before. Now _this"_ he grabbed Sam and pulled her to him, "_is_ a big deal." With that he dipped her back and kissed her – passionately, the steam practically rising from their joined lips.

Daniel and Teal'c simply stared, their mouths hanging open.


End file.
